


100 Reasons Why Michael Jones Should Date Me; A List by Gavin David Free

by planetcleer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetcleer/pseuds/planetcleer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin wants to ask out Michael. Gavin is also an idiot, though, so he writes a list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Reasons Why Michael Jones Should Date Me; A List by Gavin David Free

**Author's Note:**

> another old one from tumblr!

Gavin is quite possibly the biggest coward in the history of coward-y-ness. (Cowardliness? Cowardness? Coward-y-liness? Christ, that doesn’t even matter. He’s just a coward, okay?) 

But really. He’s a stupid little pleb who’s too scared to ask out the person he likes even though he  _knows_ what the answer is going to be… Okay, well, he doesn’t actually  _know_ , but he’s nearly 100% positive that he’s going to get a yes in return.

Even so, he’s scared and nervous and doubtful and every single bloody time he thinks about it, his stomach does fifty billion flips, not even  _front_ flips, and he feels the distinct urge to throw up.

It’s getting to be a problem. A dumb, stupid, annoying, cowardly problem.

And the worst part, the  _very worst_ part, is that every day that he doesn’t do it is another day without his little Michael.

If he had done it  _three weeks ago_  when he first told himself he would, he probably would be making out with Michael at a movie theater right now instead of sitting alone on his bed  _thinking_ about making out with Michael at a movie theater.

(Which, by the way, is a super nice thing to think about.)

It would be  _so easy_ to do, too. All he has to do is say  _‘Hey, Michael, want to go out with me?’_ and boom, bam, it’s done. It’s over. They’re together. Maybe. Probably. Hopefully. But really, the point is, it’s that easy!

It’s just… Gavin literally  _cannot_ say the words. Whenever he tries, nothing comes out. Or a strangled weird noise comes out. Or some other sentence entirely.

Whichever it is, Michael just gives him a weird look and goes back to what he’s doing at the time, and it just  _kills_ Gavin. How the hell he is supposed to date Michael if he physically can’t even form the right words?!

Frustrated and sort of hopeless, he finally just gives up for the night, climbing under the comforter and going to sleep. Maybe tomorrow will be the day… Probably not, but he can dream, right?

—-

Of course, that next day isn’t the day. Neither is the day after that or the day after that, or any day that week. He gets multiple chances to ask, times where they’re alone or as alone as they’re gonna get, times where it would be easy, so very easy, to just say the words and get it over with.

But we’ve gone over that all before. He gets cold feet every time.

Another two weeks go by,  _two whole weeks_ , before an epiphany very suddenly comes to Gavin via dream. It takes about two seconds for him to fly out of bed, grab a notebook, and start writing.

_100 Reasons Why Michael Should Date Me_

_A List by Gavin David Free_

_1\. I really like him_

_2\. I’m his boy_

_3\. He’s my boy_

_4\. I can sort of cook_

_5\. I have good date ideas_

_6\. He can beat up people who try to hit on me_

_7\. I give good hugs_

_8\. I’m a good kisser_

_9\. I like sex_

_10\. He likes sex_

_11\. We can have sex_

_12\. It wouldn’t be a long distance relationship_

_13\. I can make him laugh_

_14\. I can make him happy_

_15\. People ship us_

_16\. We have a cool ship name_

_17\. Mavin_

_18\. And Caleb said Creepgar_

_19\. And Ragehappy_

_20\. Michael died staring into my eyes!_

_21\. Hot Foot X_

_22\. I give him my heart_

_23\. I’ve seen him at his worst and still love him_

_24\. His worst isn’t even that bad, anyway_

_25\. He’s always there for me_

_26\. I’m always there for him_

_27\. I introduced him to Minecraft_

_28\. I have a British accent_

_29\. I know he likes it_

_30\. My nose won’t get in the way if we kiss_

_31\. I promise_

_32\. I smell good most of the time_

_33\. We would make a pretty cute couple_

_34\. I like to cuddle_

_35\. He doesn’t have to worry about me being better at him at video games_

_36\. Because I’m not_

_37\. He knows where my tickle spots are_

_38\. I know how he likes his coffee_

_39\. Geoff approves_

_40\. He can touch my awesome button_

_41\. We make some pretty top surgeons_

_42\. Team Nice Dynamite!_

_43\. I can pay for dates if he wants_

_44\. I like his freckles_

_45\. We have matching necklaces_

_46\. I could list a billion reasons why I like him_

_47\. That’s a lot of reasons_

_48\. I’m not the kind of person who would cheat, just putting that out there_

_49\. He likes when I play with his hair_

_50\. His family likes me_

_51\. My family likes him_

_52\. I’m flexible-ish_

_53\. I worked on really cool famous movies_

_54\. We can just go on vacations to Britain whenever we want_

_55\. I have a huge collection of movies_

_56\. I like long walks on the beach_

_57\. that’s a romantic thing to add right_

_58\. I built his house in Achievement City_

_59\. With love_

_60\. I don’t mind his swearing_

_61\. I think his tattoos are really, really hot_

_62\. I’m taking the time to make this list_

_63\. it’s taking awhile_

_64\. Sometimes I sabotage our team but we end up winning lots of times anyway_

_65\. I gets sad when I’m not with my Michael_

_66\. I always get his favorite PopTarts_

_67\. We’re already pretty much gay together_

_68\. I’m taller than him! (except maybe he doesn’t like that)_

_69\. We like lots of the same stuff_

_70\. I just laughed because 69_

_71\. So obviously I have a good sense of humor_

_72\. I shower regularly_

_73\. People have written songs about us together_

_74\. There are whole blogs dedicated to us being together_

_75\. Tease it_

_76\. I like to go for swimmy bevs_

_77\. I like knobs_

_78\. I like his ~~knob~~  face_

_79\. I think I’d make a good boyfriend_

_80\. I think he would definitely make a good boyfriend_

_81\. I apparently look good in suits_

_82\. Geoff said I’m a people pleaser_

_83\. Which I’m pretty sure carries into the bedroom_

_84\. I can take his teasing_

_85\. He likes to play with my hair when it’s long_

_86\. Everyone says we’re always flirting_

_87\. I think he feels the same about me_

_88\. I’m affectionate_

_89\. I might have some fantasies that would be pretty top to try out_

_90\. There are lots of fun words that I use_

_91\. My room is in the super cool guest house at Geoff’s place_

_92\. Which has more privacy than an apartment_

_93\. If you know what I mean_

_94\. I wouldn’t be against fooling around in the office if he was into that_

_95\. I don’t have an STD’s so he doesn’t have to worry about that_

_96\. I’m not a blanket hog_

_97\. My aftershave smells nice_

_98\. He’s my boy_

_99\. I’m his boy_

_100\. I love him_

Satisfied, he rests the notebook on top of his dresser to keep from forgetting it in the morning and crawls back into bed so he can go to sleep.

—-

Unfortunately, it takes Gavin two or three more days to actually do anything with the list, again because he apparently lacks any sort of balls whatsoever. He flips through it at his desk occasionally, when he’s alone and has the time, but stopped that pretty quick after Ray ended up reading half of it over his shoulder right after lunch.

 _That’s_ embarrassing.

Eventually, however, that Friday, Ray convinces him to actually do the thing and ask Michael out. Gavin decides to leave the notebook on Michael’s desk when he leaves to grab a Coke from the kitchen, opens it to the first page of the list and sets it right over his keyboard so there’s no way it’ll be missed.

And then he sits down, stares at his computer, and bounces his knee nervously while he waits.

Michael comes back after a slightly longer than anticipated amount of time, long enough for Gavin to think about hiding the notebook before he returns, but eventually he walks in through the door with a steaming mug in his hand. Gavin greets him with a grin to keep appearances before going back to pretending like he’s actually doing something.

He watches, from the corner of his eye and with baited breath, as Michael sits down at his desk, gets himself all situated, takes a long sip of coffee, and finally,  _finally_ notices the list sitting there.

He watches as Michael picks up the notebook, gets this really fucking confused look on his face, and seems to start reading, watches as his expression changes, hardens and the softens, and then softens some more.

He watches as Michael lets out an amused sounding huff, shakes his head, and flips to the last page, something unreadable flitting across his features.

And then he stops watching, stomach twisting into a messy tangle of knots. This is when nerves start to set in again, and Gavin hates it.

After a long, long time, but probably really only a couple of seconds, Gavin glances nervously to the side, to Michael again. He wants to see his reaction when he finishes reading, worried and scared and hoping very much that he’s right and that it’ll all work out, so he glances over again and, this time, he sees Michael looking back, smile much lighter and much happier than Gavin has ever seen before.

Just moments after he smiles nervously in return, they’re suddenly kissing, Gavin’s squawk of surprise muffled by Michael’s lips. He’s bent at an awkward angle, having been tugged forward by the collar of his shirt in order to be kissed, but that doesn’t matter, not really, because  _they’re kissing_ and hell yeah, his list worked!

Of course, as soon as he starts to kiss back, Michael pulls away, smile transforming into a wicked, smug grin, “So I hear you like my knob.”

Gavin immediately goes a bright, bright red color, straightening up a bit so he can properly hide his face in his hands and try desperately to ignore Michael’s teasing laughter, “I didn’t have an eraser, okay?!”


End file.
